


Club Pandora

by AshAxis



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Lapdance, M/M, Murder, Robbery, Sex for Money, Stress Relief, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23076595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshAxis/pseuds/AshAxis
Summary: Rhys looks for a fun night at Club Pandora.
Relationships: Handsome Jack & Rhys (Borderlands), Handsome Jack/Rhys (Borderlands)
Kudos: 3





	Club Pandora

Pandora was the dirtiest, nastiest club in Las Vegas. Anything went. Prostitution, drugs, underage drinking, nothing was banned from the club and that's why it was such a busy place. Perverts, addicts and high school dropouts flooded the place but there was the occasion dark aspect. 

"Welcome to the stage, Handsome Jack!" 

All those bad people could never compare to the one known as Handsome Jack. He was the hottest guy on the pole every night, the perverts always wanted him but those who got him were often never seen again. No one knew what Jack did to them but not everyone cared, even just one night with this man was worth the risk of being murdered. Jack had a glare that could kill, his body was to die for and even his voice sent shivers down everyone's spine. He was irresistible and he knew it, Jack treated everyone like shit because he was the superior being. The man could step on a pervert and the pervert would thank him. He was royalty.

It was like another Friday night, the club was packed, people were fucking in the booths and married men were drinking away their mortgage. The only thing different now is there was a new face. You could tell if a person visited the club often but this man, he was new. His name was Rhys, he was tall, brunette and his scrawny body just screamed bottom. "I can't believe I actually came." He mumbled to himself and made his way through the crowd, he'd never imagine himself in a place like this but when work gets hard and your boss cramps assignment after assignment in your ass, a trip to Pandora is inevitable.

Rhys continued to push through the crowd until he found a free seat. It made him sick to think about all the people who've fucked on the chair but he was tired and just needed a fun night. He sat down and looked at the stage, the dancer was walking off and as the curtains closed behind her, spotlights hit the red silk.

"Get ready for the pride and joy of Pandora.."

Rhys was intrigued and the whole club was to, everyone crowded the stage quickly.

"Handsome Jack!" The announcer cheered and the crowd went wild. Rhys didn't know what the hype was about, he was expecting some ugly stripper with buck teeth to come into sight but when a half dressed man with a powerful smirk came into view instead, he was caught off guard. The music started and he moved perfectly to the beat. It was a catchy, junky rock song but it perfectly fit the club. Everyone watched in awe and Rhys tried not to act impress. Jack looked into the crowd, satisfied with all the eyes on him but when he saw Rhys on his phone, anger filled him. 

"Hey darling!" He called for Rhys to pay attention and when he didn't, he climbed off the stage and the crowd watched, half expecting Rhys to get his ass beat. Jack kicked his way through the people until he got in front of the boy. "I'm talking to you."

Rhys grumbled but visibly jumped when he realized it was Handsome Jack in front of him. "..."

"Get off your damn phone and pay attention to me." 

Rhys cleared his throat and straightened his posture, trying to seem cooler. "What if I don't?"

Jack paused for a second before pushing Rhys back in his seat and slapping his phone out of his hand. "Hey!" He was about to shout at Jack when the stripper put a finger over his lips. Rhys wanted to fight back but Jack circling him intimidated him. Jack traced a finger down Rhys' arm until he reached his hand, the stripper grabbed it and placed in onto his bare chest. Rhys made eye contact with the other and turned a bright red. 

"Can't ignore me now." He said with a smirk and continued to dance on the male. The others lost interest and continued with their nightly activities while Handsome Jack worked his magic. Rhys had never been so sexually confused, he had never met a man so attractive and who moved so beautifully. Everything about Handsome Jack drove him crazy, this was supposed to be a trip to get drunk but now he was worried he'd do something else. 

"D-Do you s-"

"Do I fuck for money?" Jack finished his sentence and Rhys nodded nervously. "Sometimes, depends on the person."

"Uh.. Well what i-" He was cut off again.

"Oh you can definitely pay me for sex, I can feel you dick on my ass already." Jack got off the other's lap and Rhys quickly covered his semi. "You gotta come to my special place though, I'm not fucking in front of all these rats."'

"Of course-" Rhys stood up and followed Jack like a moth chasing after light. The stripper had lead him to the back alley of the club, Rhys didn't question it until he heard nearby scream. He instantly became nervous as he realized how eerie and unsettling his surroundings were. "Why did y-"

"Shut up pumpkin, don't make this difficult." Jack smirked and went behind a trash can, Rhys was going to try and question him again but the stripper had grabbed a gun and it was pointed at him. 

"What the hell!?"

"Keys and money." Jack held his hand out, Rhys was about to attack but the stripper shot close to his head and it made his body freeze. "I don't always miss."

"You're nuts!" Rhys reached into his pockets and gave Jack everything he had. 

"Yeah, I get that a lot but money doesn't grow on trees." The stripper put everything into his pocket and laughed. "God, and there I was thinking you were going to be smart." Jack shook his head. "I almost don't want to kill you but.. I kinda have to." Before Rhys could say anything, Jack shot his knees. The man tumbled to the ground and shouted in agony. "Holy shit, you really hit the floor darling."

"Please.. d-don't kill me!"

Jack crouched down and gently kissed Rhys' lips. "Sorry kitten but daddy already made up his mind." The stripper stood up and looked down at the brunette. What a shame. Jack pointed at Rhys' head and made eye contact before pulling the trigger.


End file.
